En Tus Brazos Dormiré
by Amiga Del Alma
Summary: Mí querida esposa se esta muriendo por una enfermedad desconocida por los medicos. Yo ya hice todo lo que estuvo al alcanze de mi mano para salvar lo que amo y es mío. Ahora solo tengo que esperar a que su sufrimiento y el mío... terminen.


_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Lo demás salio de mi pena por el amor que nunca tendré U.U_

**En Tus Brazos Dormiré**

Mí Bella, mí pobre Bella. Mí pequeña Bella de me esta hiendo de mi manos _¡Te odio Dios! ¿Como es que te atreves a quitarme lo más valioso que ahí en mi vida?_ Mí Bells, mí mujer, la señora con la que estoy casado hace cinco años, con la que soy feliz y siempre lo seré. _Pero tú te tenías que meter y te consuelas con querer arrebatármela de los brazos._

Ella en estos momentos esta en nuestra cama, la que compartíamos juntos cada noche y yo le demostraba cuanto la amaba. Yo, como un muerto camino por la casa para poder encontrar algo que la abrigue de ese frío que ella misma crea. Su enfermedad la mata lentamente y hoy... hoy ella esta en uno de sus peores días. Nunca antes la vi peor.

Encuentro lo que estoy buscando y con café en mano me voy a donde ella descansa. A pesar de que apenas pase cuatro minutos fuera de la pieza, necesito verla apegada a mi cuerpo de nuevo, que yo le doy mi calor entre mis brazos mientras ella me mira con sus ojos chocolates que me han hipnotizado desde que tengo memoria. Nadie es más bella que mi esposa, ni nadie más perfecta que ella.

Pongo el café en su mesita de noche, pero ella no lo toma. Me esta matando con su dulce mirada, que ha brillado desde que la conocí. Sus manitas frágiles y blancas como el papel se posan sobre las mías. Yo subo mi mirada y me encuentro con la suya, ella me sonríe, esa sonrisa de "Todo esta bien" Pero no, no todo esta bien, su estado empeoro y los médicos nada pudieron hacer para que se salvase. Ya que su enfermedad es nueva y extraña.

- Te amo - Susurran sus labios. Mí pecho se comprime al escuchar sus dulces palabras... saber que no las escuchare nunca más... que la perdería a pesar de que todo lo que hice por que su corazón siga latiendo. Como me esforcé y deje que los mejores médicos las atendieran... hasta mí trabajo estaba de lado por estar junto a su cuerpo y alma.

- No más que yo - Le respondó. Ella sonríe. Yo quiero llorar _¿Por que Dios? ¿Tan malo fui como esposo como para que me quitases algo que amo? ¿Para que me quitases a la razón de mi existencia? ¿Ella te hizo algo malo... ¿Mi Diosa te hizo algo que no te gusto? ¿No?... Entonces ¿Por que la lastimas? ¿Por que me lastimas a mí? Yo la amo... no quiero que nada malo le pase a mí pequeña._

Me acuesto a su lado con delicadeza. Ella apoya su cabeza en mí pecho... y se queda dormida, por suerte se que no esta... no puedo decir en que estado va a estar en el poco tiempo que Dios me esta dando para amarla. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro mientras duerme ¿Estará soñando? ¿Con quien? No necesito respuesta, por que un "Te amo" Sale de sus labios seguido de un suspiro… _Y te vuelvo a preguntar, tú, señor poderoso que controlas todas las cosas que están en el cielo y la tierra ¿Por que me la quitas? Quisiera que le quitaras esa enfermedad que has dejado en su corazón que hace que los latidos sean dolorosos y dificultosos para su respirar armonioso... ¿Por que tenía que ser nueva la enfermedad? Por lo menos me hubieras matado a mí... pero no a mí ángel... te lo pido y si quieres... me pongo de rodillas y beso tus pies... solo... sálvala, por favor._

_O mejor aún... te doy mí vida por la de ella. ¿Acaso no escuchas su tos? ¿Como tengo que abrigarla entre mis brazos para que no tenga frió? ¿De como me dice "Te amo" y yo no puedo disfrutarlo? ¿De como voy a extrañarla? ¿De que cada vez que la veo me doy cuenta que nunca más le podré hacer el amor para que vea cuanto la amo?... _Y llore... _Dime cual fue mí error, dímelo por favor... y lo siento, yo nunca la traicione, siempre estuve a su lado demorándole como es mí mundo... ¡Ella es mía! ¡No tuya!_

La noche caé por la ventana de nuestra habitación... el tiempo pasa volando frente a mis ojos ¿Por que ahora que la pierdo todo pasa tan rápido? ¿Por que a mi? ¿Por que a ella? Mi ángel caído del cielo tiene que sufrir tanto y eso que ella no ha hecho nada malo, siempre ha sido una buena mujer... ella cambio mí vida cuando yo estaba decaído por que la otra mujer que ame y me dejo votado por alguien que tenía mejores cosas para ella y toda una vida por delante. Pero Bella me trajo de vuelta al mundo con solo una mirada de ojos... ¡Yo me imprime de ella!

Yo era un lobo abandonado y ella me trajo al mundo de vuelta. _Y ahora me la quieres quitar ¡Eres tan injusto! ¿No que te encanta la felicidad? ¿Por te incitas a quitarme mi felicidad?... _Bueno, al parecer yo no soy el favorito de Dios entre todos los humanos, por que el injustamente me la quiere quitar y arrebatarme los dulces sonidos de su corazón... ahora que tenemos una casa y estamos juntos... sin que nadie nos moleste... él viene y sin pensarlo dos veces la enferma.

Ella tose entre mis brazos y luego tiembla de frío, mi calor no le ayuda… Nada le ayuda a mejorar, su propio cuerpo esta en su contra. Lo único que le queda soy yo, pero también no puedo ayudar... ya hice todo lo que estuvo al alcancé de mi mano... y ahora no me quiero separar de ella, ya he pasado semanas enteras sin dormir, viendo como ella susurra mí nombre en sus sueños y como la sonrisa adorna su rostro angelical cuando lo hace ¿Como no la amaría? Ella es tan perfecta, no, es más que perfecta... lo que ella es no tiene nombre.

Quisiera despertaba para acariciarla y besarla mientras le digo cuanto la amo, como si eso la fuera a salvar. Pero no puedo, ella necesita dormir, necesita que yo vigile sus sueños y que sea el héroe de sus pesadillas. La que la abrigué con mis brazos, que bese sus preocupaciones pasándolas a algo bueno... quiero ser el hombre que siempre podrá tenerla consigo... quería cumplir cosas imposibles.

_Nada es imposible... _Dijo una vos en mi cabeza. Gran mentira es la que ha dicho, casi todo es imposible, para mi es imposible tenerla. Y para ella es imposible seguir con vida. Para Dios es imposible hacerme caso. Para todos es imposible ser completamente felices, por que siempre el dolor tiene que ocupar un gran espacio en nuestras vidas.

Ya es mañana. Miro el reloj en la mesa de noche de ella... 1:00 de la tarde. Otra vez la hora se me paso volando ¿Es que no se puede detener el tiempo para apreciarla más? _¡Te odio! ¡Me la estas quitando! ¡Ella es de mi propiedad! ¡No de la tuya! ¡Solo te pido que me cambies por ella! ¿Tan difícil es pedir un poco de felicidad?... ¡Dios! si de verdad existes, quiero y deseó con toda mi alma que la salves de esto que la mata y la aleja de a poco de mi cuerpo._

- Jake - Escucho su dulce voz. Bajo mi mirada y me encuentro con sus ojos chocolates que me miran con el mismo sentimiento de siempre... amor. Lo mismo que mis ojos le demuestran.

- Buenas tardes amor - Le saludo. Ella se sienta de un golpe en mi regazo.

- ¿Buenas tardes? ¡Wow! cada vez duermo más - Exclama. Mi pecho se oprime... ella duerme más... ella ya no despertara si seguimos a este ritmo. Bella me miro y en sus ojos se asomo el dolor - No llores mi amor - ¿Yo seguía llorando? ¡Mierda! - Por favor. Hiciste todo lo que pudiste - Toque su piel fría. Me estremecí al cambio de temperaturas.

- Pero...

- Nada de peros. Te amo. - Me beso la comisura de los labios. Algo paso que toda ella empezó a moverse violentamente... hasta que me acorde que la enfermedad le daba ataques de fríos imposible de contener. La apreté contra mi cuerpo tratando de darle todo mi calor lo más rápido que pueda... estaba desesperado por que ella dejara de sufrir.

Ella dejo de temblar, pero su piel seguía fría y sus dedos pegados a mi pecho, apretando fuerte. Me duele ¡Mierda! me duele su dolor, el dolor que se ocasiona con el frió corporal.

- Bella - Sollocé - Por favor Bella, no me dejes - La apreté más - Que injusto... no te mereces esto.

- Jake... Quiero que me hagas el amor como nuestra primera vez en la primera luna de miel después de nuestra boda - Me pidió mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente - Y cuando terminemos quiero que me cantes esa canción que inventaste para mi... solo para mi... ¿Me darías ese favor? - No, ya la estaba perdiendo. Mi Bella, ya era tiempo que se valla.

- Claro, todo por ti mi cielo - Le conteste. La separe un poco de mi cuerpo y la mira a los ojos - Te amo tanto - Y me empecé a acercar a sus labios. Hasta que por fin pude probar ese delicioso sabor de su dulce boca perfumada... no lo pensé ni dos veces para pedir permiso con mi lengua, ella me dejo invadirla gustosa. Así que con mis labios la recorrí toda su boca.

La empecé a desnudar hasta que solo quedo con su ropa interior de color púrpura... ese color me traía loco. Mis manos pasaron por sus piernas blancas, acariciando todo a su paso... ya que seria la ultima vez que la tocaría de esa manera tan especial... todo estaba hiendo como nuestra primera vez... la noche en que ella fue mía y yo de ella por toda la eternidad, una eternidad que no se cumpliría por que la estaba perdiendo. Ella levanto la cabeza y me miro con sus ojos llenos de deseo fuerte y abrasador como el fuego... la temperatura empezó a subir notoriamente en mi cuerpo y un poco en el de ella.

Esta era nuestra última vez... una última y dolorosa vez... tanto como para mí... como para ella.

Subí mis manos más hasta llegar a su cadera y con mis pulgares acaricié su vientre que se movía erráticamente al igual que todo su cuerpo con las sensaciones que solo yo podía crear en su cuerpo. Y las subí más hasta que tocaron sobre el sostén morado que estaba sobre su cuerpo. Sin moverse, quietas como rocas. La mire y ella como se seguía mirando comprendió que era lo que me detenía... estaba tan frágil, que temía hacerle daño en nuestra ultima vez... Ella me insito a continuar y así lo hice. Traspase mis manos a su espalda y desabroche el sostén dejándome expuesto sus hermosos y redondos senos.

_Una última y dolorosa vez. Una última y dolorosa vez. Una última y dolorosa vez. Una ultima y dolorosa vez... _No dejaba de repetirme una y otra vez en mí cabeza.

Con mis manos la mime y con mí boca me devoré sus montañas perfectas, las cuales era mías, de nadie más... yo era el único dueño de esos pechos y todo el cuerpo que los portaba... por que ella es y será siempre ¡Mía! No la comparto, por qué su cuerpo me pertenece y no lo dejare escapar. Bella gimió al sentir como con mí boca aumentaba la velocidad de las lamidas y mordidas en sus pechos. Los sonidos se su boca era una amnesia temporal para mí alma... que seria devastada en poco tiempo... solo era cosas de esperar y morir. Sus pequeñas y frágiles manos acariciaron mi cabello de la nuca.

Suspiré al sentirla tan cariñosa y nada salvaje como antes.

Baje mis manos delicadamente por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus bragas... la única prenda que traía puesta y que me evitaba poder observarla por completo. Aun ocupado con sus pechos y que sus gemidos aumentaran de volumen... baje esa pequeña prenda muy lentamente, acariciando con mis dedos cada parte que tocaba de su perfecta anatomía. ¡La amaba tanto! ¡La imprimación me traía como loco! ¡Ella es mi alma gemela... mi media naranja! ¿Por que me la quitaba Dios? ¿Por que a mi Diosa? ¿Por que no mejor mi casa o a mi empresa? ¡Pero no a mi esposa! Mi Bella Black. Mi esposa, la mujer de mi vida y la pequeña que cuida de mí corazón.

- Jacob - Gimió ella. ¿Por que dolía tanto? ¿Por que no dejaban que este fuerte dolor me dejara en paz? ¿Por que no le quitaban ese sufrimiento a mi esposa y me lo entregaban a mí? Al parecer... era mucho pedir un poco de felicidad, ya que la mía era cosa de tiempo para que se la llevaran a un lugar del que no volvería - Jacob - Mí pecho se oprimió. Su voz es tan melodiosa.

Ahora, así de desnuda sobre la cama. Me levante para mirarla de pies a cabeza. Su cuerpo se componía de perfectas caderas y dos pequeñas montañas que amaba con el alma, su cabello caoba estaba revuelto como si el viento quisiera volarlo, sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas por mi calor de alta temperatura, sus ojos brillantes de amor y pasión que me profesaban y su cuerpo esperándome para que la hiciera mía una ultima vez. Se enterraron dagas en mí corazón... sería la última vez que vería su cuerpo así.

- Te amo

- Te deseo... - Respondió ella con la vos entrecortada - Te amo...

Me quite toda la ropa y desnudo me pose encima de ella... aguantando todo mí peso en mis brazos, pero no entraría en ella. Ya que esta sería como nuestra primera vez y esa noche mágica yo empecé de otra manera... Baje mis besos, empezando por su cuello y terminando por su vientre, el cual se encontraba agitado... Abrí lo más que podía sus piernas con mis manos en sus muslos. Y enterré mi cada en su húmeda intimidad... ella sabía tan bien, que el sabor no se le comparaba con nada que antes hayá probado.

Bella gimió al sentir mí lengua en su sexo y con sus manos enrolló las sabanas con sus delicadas manos, apretando lo más fuerte que podía mientras su espalda se arqueaba y seguía gritando y gimiendo mí nombre como loca... mí dulce Bella. Abrí aun más sus piernas y metí mi lengua aun más adentro de su intimidad, luego fue el turno de mis dedos que entraron y salieron de ella rápidamente hasta que le llego su primer orgasmo con su dulce grito que inundaba mis oídos. Luego pase un poco más mi lengua para probarla por última vez... todo esto era una última vez.

- Te necesito... dentro de mi - Suplico Bella. Me pose de nuevo sobre ella y con mí miembro en su entrada la mire a los ojos. Esos que tanto amaba y amaría - Ya.

Y entre en ella de golpe. Bella soltó un gemido que retumbo por toda la casa. _¡O Dios! ¿Por que me la quitas? ¡Ya te he dicho que ella es mía! ¿Por que no me quieres cambiar por ella? Dame su dolor para que sea mío, dame su corazón que lo refugiar y dame su alma para que nunca se aleje de mi lado. Yo la necesito, creo que tu no ¿Es que no te vasta con lo que te pido? ¿Que es lo que quieres de ella? ¿Que quieres de mi? Ya te he tratado de dar todo lo que tengo a mi alcancé, pero aun así la sigue matando ¿Por que cuesta pedir la felicidad?_

Y la embestí, con mucho dolor y agonía, pero sobre todas las cosas se encontraba el amor que yo siempre le profesé y que ella recibía gustosa. La unión de nuestros cuerpos era una sensación única, podía conectarme con la mujer que me saco del dolor para hundirme aún más en él después de un corto lapso de tiempo. Escuchaba el choque de nuestras caderas al unirse por completo en este baile frenético de amor mutuo. Y mientras la embestía con velocidad y fuerza, la bese en los labios... ella me recibió gustosa.

- ¡O Dios! Jake ¡Más rápido!... ya... ya viene... ya casi - Me decía ella entre gemidos ahogado entre nuestros choques de caderas. Yo solo la miraba mientras se movía junto con mí cuerpo en nuestra cama matrimonial. No cerraba mis ojos por nada del mundo al miedo de que en un pestañeo la encontrara muerta bajo mí cuerpo. Pero los latidos de su corazón y los gemidos de su boca me indicaban todo lo contrario... ese palpitar rápido se empezó a volver lento. Miedo era lo único que sentía.

Las señales de que el orgasmo de Bella estaba cerca llamaron mí atención y me sacaron de esa cárcel de sufrimiento que llamo: Mente. La envestí más fuerte mientras ninguno de los dos dejaba de gemir, con nuestros cuerpos sudados, aprovechando la última vez que haríamos el amor, la última vez que nos demostraríamos cuanto nos amábamos, la última vez que podría decirle cuanto la amo, la última vez que probaría de sus caricias y su cuerpo... la última vez que haría disfrutar a mi Diosa del dolor.

El orgasmo llego y me apretó en su interior haciéndome perder los pensamientos y la concentración. Viniéndome dentro de ella... también sería la última vez que eso pasaba... Grite como nunca antes, pero no fue un grito de liberación, más bien el grito de dolor que mí cuerpo anhelo mucho tiempo sacar, desde que mí mente supo que para la enfermedad de mí Bella no había cura.

Los dos jadeantes y sudados, nos miramos, en los ojos de ambos se encontraba el dolor... pero ningún dolor reflejaría el que estoy sintiendo en estos momento. Nos di vuelta y deje que descansara en mí pecho. Mire las pastillas para dormir que deje al lado de la cama cuando me di cuenta que el sueño me mataría ¿Pero que importaba ahora? Nada ¿Morir era la solución? Si. Tomé el frasco de pastillas y me tome varias, sin que Bella se diera cuenta.

-Ahora quiero que me cantes la canción - Dijo en un susurro apenas audible. Sus brazos me envolvían apegándome aun más de lo que estaba a su cuerpo. Su corazón estaba a empezando a disminuir su ritmo cardiaco a uno peligrosamente bajo.

Canté.

_En mis brazos dormirás_

_Tus sueños velaré_

_Y el héroe de tus pesadillas seré_

_Las noches no son frías a mi lado_

_Los días serán más soleados_

_Y a tu lado disfrutare_

_Por que eres... lo que siempre soñé._

Bella canto la siguiente estrofa. Su voz era como el sonido de campanas al cantar.

_De tus besos saciarme mi sed_

_En mis brazos te cobijare_

_Pero lo mejor es cuando llega la noche_

_Donde de tu cuerpo disfrutare_

_Las estrellas brillaran_

_O los planetas giraran_

_Más yo no dejo_

_Que tu y yo... Solo seamos dos._

De nuevo fue mí turno. En esos momentos, al escuchar su vos tan apagada, yo ya estaba llorando. Un sueño me empezó a invadir.

_Dos cuerpos_

_Un corazón_

_Un amor_

_Y una vida llena de sorpresas_

_¡O mi amor!_

_Cuando me llames por mi nombre_

_Aun que sea solo un susurro_

_Te prometo que estaré a tú lado_

_Disfrutando todo el rato_

Se supone que Bella iba a cantar la próxima estrofa. Pero ella no hablo... ni siquiera se movió... ella se había ido... para siempre. ¡Nooooo!

_Solo tienes que llamar_

_Solo tienes que mover tus labios_

_Solo tienes que respirar_

_Y te aseguro que ahí estaré_

_Amándote como en la primare vez_

_Y sin pensar_

_Que el tiempo algún día nos iba a separar._

- Bella - La llame. Ella no respondió. Toma su rostro que descansaba sobre mí pecho y lo subí para que me mirara, por desgracia eso no paso, ya que sus ojos cerrados no me dejaban ver sus orbes chocolates. Ella sonreía ¿Pero como? ¿Sonreía? Ella me acababa de dejar solo y sonreía ¿Acaso lo encontraba un chiste? - Bella

_Hasta que me la quitaste ¿Estas feliz ahora? ¿Quieres mi alma también? ¡Pues ya la tienes! Ella se la llevo en sus manos, ella tiene mi alma desgarrada... pero mi cuerpo ya ni puede seguir... espero que la hagas feliz en donde me la tienes, por que no creo que me quieras en tu mundo de Ángeles después de todas las cosas que te dije ¿Pero que importa? Ya nada me importa, ni siquiera el hecho de respirar ¡Por que este mundo me quito lo más preciado en mi vida, algo que es mío!_

Mi corazón se rompió en pedazos tan pequeños... que esta vez las piezas ya no se podían volver a juntar.

El sueño me venció, era el efecto de las pastillas que me tome... Y cuando dormí con ella descansando en mí pecho... Soñé... Soñé con ella, que me esperaba con su gran sonrisa y sus ojos chocolates me miraban brillando como siempre. Su frágil y blanca mano extendida para que yo la tomara y me levantara de la cama, con solo eso mi corazón reunió sus piezas por si solo, de nuevo era feliz, los dos éramos felices. Quise jamás despertar de ese sueño perfecto...

... Y jamás desperté.

* * *

_Se que es triste, pero tenía ganas de hacer algo trágico y bonito a la ves. Me salio esto ¿Que les pareció? ¿Soy muy mala? Lo lamento para los que no les gusto y déjenme Reviews para ver sus opiniones sobre este pequeño fic que cree._

_Nos leemos._


End file.
